A turbomachine, for example a compressor of a gas turbine, has a stator and a rotor. The stator includes a housing as well as guide blades on the stator side. The rotor includes a rotor base body as well as rotor blades which rotate together with the rotor base body.
A stator-side guide blade has a blade, the blade being defined by a flow inlet edge, a flow outlet edge, a suction side, and a pressure side. The blade of a guide blade radially outwardly adjoins the stator-side housing, and is preferably fastened to the stator-side housing via a blade root. An end, i.e., a tip, of a guide blade without an inner shroud radially inwardly adjoins a hub of a rotor base body, a so-called running clearance being formed between the hub of the rotor base body and the radially inwardly situated end of the guide blade without an inner shroud.
Guide blades known in practice are formed or defined by blade sections which are stacked on or above one another, viewed in the radial direction of the guide blade. The centers of gravity of these blade sections extend along a so-called stacking axis; in guide blades known in practice, the stacking axis extends uncurved or continuously curved essentially in the radial direction. For such a guide blade having no associated inner shroud, losses in the proximity of the rotor hub increase greatly with the height of the running clearance, resulting in loss of efficiency of a turbomachine, which is disadvantageous.